Childhood Friends
by Zafrinaxoxo1998
Summary: A one-shot. The childhood story of Edward and Bella. All humans.


A Twilight... Edward and Bella one-shot.

Chapter 1

It's Friday and it's the last day of elementary school. The next school year, I will be a fourth grader and summer's also here. And the worst part of it was neither one of my parents are still not here to pick me up. Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short. My mommy and daddy are having a hard time in their relationship and I didn't know why. I looked at my little wristwatch and saw that it's almost four o' clock. Hmm. They have to be here like twenty minutes ago.

Then I remembered that I was the only one here at school. This is such a bummer. I pouted and just sat at the bench, waiting for either mommy or daddy to pick me up. As I wait, I think about what will happen at my fourth year in elementary here in Forks, Washington. Will I have more friends other than my guy best friend named Edward Cullen?

Edward Cullen and I have been best friends since I was in pre-school and our parents are really close with each other. So that's why we're the closest. I don't have any friends, just him. I think the other parents think that I'm a bad influence because I wore inappropriate clothes for a third grader. But I do know that they think that I'm not nice.

Well, whenever I whine about that, Edward would tell me that they're lying and I'm not a bad influence and all the other things that he could make me feel better.

I remembered at school that I should take care of myself and also defend myself and don't trust strangers. What if the strangers got to me? What will I do?

I dug into my backpack and saw a masking tape. This would be handy. I taped my right hand and started to wait. I didn't notice that I fell asleep and I looked at my watch and it was already six o' clock.

Where are they?

Then I saw a black car parked in front of the school and I remembered that car.

Before it even registered in my thoughts I saw Edward got out of the passenger seat, looking cute on his green shirt that made his green eyes shine so brightly to me.

Um, even though I said that his cute, I didn't mean that I have a _serious _crush on him. Okay, I do have a crush on him. Ever since we're in pre-school I felt something whenever I'm with him. And I thought about crush.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, waving as I got out of the car.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked. Edward went to my side with a grin on his face and that only made him cuter. Gosh.

"Aunt Renée called my mom and told her to pick you up because Aunt Renée and Uncle Charlie are a little bit busy so Mom volunteered to pick you up." Edward explained. I stared at him for a moment before nodding. "So, let's go Bellarina!" He used my nickname again.

I blushed. "Um, could you help me here?" I said, gesturing towards my hand that was taped.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked, anxiously, coming up to my side again.

My blush got harder. "Urgh. Can't you just HELP me right NOW?" I demanded, impatient. Edward chuckled and pulled a pair of scissors so that he could cut the tape.

"Thanks, Eddiekins!" I said and kissed his cheek. It wasn't embarrassing. We always do that even though we're in public. I know we're only friends and it was awkward because I do have a BIG crush on my best friend.

"Welcome, Bells." He said and led us to the car.

"Why did you guys took so long?" Aunt Esme, Edward's mom, asked on our way to the house.

"Bella tied herself at the bench." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Why Bella?" Aunt Esme said.

I blushed again. Again! "Well, I remembered that if you're all alone you must never go with strangers and I was afraid that I might get kidnap. So I tied myself so that I won't be easily taken away and I have enough time to scream for help." Edward looked at me like I was insane. Esme laughed lightly.

"You're good, Bella." Esme said.

"Bella! Why would you do that?!" Edward demanded. I rolled my eyes. He was always protective of me.

"I'm like that Edward. And what if I got kidnap and you would never see me again?" I replied. Edward's the one who blushed right now. I _hmmp'd_ and looked at the window, crossing my arms.

"Oh, c'mon Bells! I'm sorry! I didn't know that! Please forgive me! What can I do to make up to you?" Edward asked frantically. I snorted and smiled at him. He absolutely fell for my trick.

"A sleep over." I said.

"Okay," Edward answered with a charming and dazzling crooked smile.


End file.
